Something About You
by saemah
Summary: Lily Evans, hopelessly in love with the notorious James Potter. James Potter, notorious player, has half of the school population after him. Sirius Black is seriously doubting his infatuation for Lily's roommate, Sarah. READ&REVIEW. FIRST STORY!
1. Forgetting is Never Easy

Hi, this is my first story. Can you please read and reivew? Thank you!

**Disclaimer : I do not own any part of Harry Potter…**

* * *

**Forgetting is Never Easy**

As they were gliding on the dance floor, James Potter pulled Lily Evans closer to him. They were so close and the only thing that separated them were their lips and a stream of light coming from above them in the Great Hall.

"I love you Lily. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life. You're the only person I have _ever_ loved," James whispered into her ear.

Lily looked at him and smiled her eyes were filling with tears as she knew she waited for this moment for almost 2 years now. "I love you too James…I always did and I will never stop loving you til the day I die."

With those words, James drew Lily closer and finally kissed her…

Lily woke up startled. Sweat was dripping all over her face. "Damn it!" she swore. She checked the time and realized that it was only 7 in the morning.Classes didn't start til 8… "Dear Merlin, I _have_ to stop thinking about him like that!" she said to herself. "He will never be mine. Alice belongs to him."

Just then, her best friend Sarah woke up. "You dreamt about him again, didn't you? Lily, how many times do I have to tell you? He isn't worth it! James Potter is a selfish and an arrogant prat!" At this point, Sarah was scowling at Lily.

"Yes, I know that but... I can't help myself. Yes, I know that half of the school's population of girls and even ... some guys want James. I just guess that I'm one of those people, you know?" Lily explained.

Sarah shook her head in disbelief. "No, you got that wrong. You're not just any person, Lily, by far you're one of the most talented witches I've met. Its just that you bury yourself in your books all the time that nobody notices you. Don't take it's so seriously. I'm just giving you advice, that's all," Sarah said reassuringly. "And besides, he _will _come to his senses one day… just have faith."

"I really hope so Sarah I really do," Lily said, hoping very much.

-

In the boys dorm, Sirius Black and James Potter were wide awake. They were talking about their upcoming Quidditch match that afternoon.

"I really hope we can whoop the Slytherin's butts later. It would really cheer me up," James said, his facial expressions couldn't hide the sadness in his voice.

"Oh, don't worry 'bout it. I'm sure we can do it and besides, everybody knows that Gryffindor has the best beater around. Wait a minute, what do you mean by 'cheer me up'? Is something bothering you?"Sirius said suddenly getting a closer look at James he knew some thing was up. "James Potter, what are you hiding from me, know? Last time you said you needed cheering up, you killed my owl! What did you do _this time,_ kill my poor little rat?"Sirius said jokingly.

" No its not that its... its... its... about Alice. I think she's cheating on me," James couldn't look at Sirius in the eye 'cause he knew what was going to happen next.

"I KNEW IT! _I KNEW IT_! **I KNEW IT**…that little bitch was up to no good! But when I tried to tell you, you got pissed at me for even suggesting that stupid idea. Well who's fault is it for not listnening to me? YOU!!" He was practically screaming with glory by now.

"Shhhhh… Padfoot, keep it _down._ You're going to wake up the others!" James hissed.

"No, you listen to me. You better do something about this situation or else I will," Sirius was very serious. He kept his voice down this time.

" I know Padfoot, I know but ... you have to help me with this, okay?" James said looking at his friend.

"I was beginning to think that you would never ask me to do that, Prongs. What am I for? After all, I'm your best friend I'll always help you, no matter what… Now back to the plan…do you still have the map?" Sirius said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Hmmmm, what _is_ Sirius and James planning? Read and find out in the next chapter, coming soon. **

**Please R/R and tell me how it is!!**

A/N - This is my first time writing and it goes out to my friend Dhama who was bugging me to write for fan fiction so pleaseeee read and review!!


	2. See No Evil

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own Sarah!**

* * *

**See No Evil, Hear No Evil, And Talk No Evil.**

After that dream, Lily rushed to the toilet and washed up. She took a nice long warm shower and quickly changed and got ready for her first class of the day which was Potions. She then waited for Sarah at the Common Room. While she was there she noticed somebody very familiar. How could she ever miss that jet black hair anywhere? It was James Potter. Although it was only 7.30 in the morning, half of the girls were already swooning all over him.

"Sarah, where the hell are you?" this was typical Sarah always late. But one thing Lily liked about Sarah was that she takes care of herself. Unlike herself, Sarah took the initiative to look good. Not to say that she didn't look good, she just didn't have any time to do it. As Lily moved to the corner of the room, she heard that irritating voice. Almost everybody at Hogwarts knew that squealing noise.

It was Alice, James's girlfriend."Jamesykins!! I missed you so much. My bed felt really empty without you yesterday." Alice said with a wink. Lily felt so disgusted she could almost puke. The thing about Alice was that everyone knew that she was cheating on James. It's just that nobody had ever caught her. As Lily glanced back at them, Alice was saying "James, baby, I was thinking that maybe we could go to Hogsmeade and you could buy me something. I saw this really nice dress." Not to forget, everyone knew that she was also using James as her own bank. James bought her everything she wanted, but this time was different.

"I don't think so Alice. Not this time. I have loads of homework to do," James replied her. Alice was shocked. "Fine, James, be that way," Alice sulked. "I'll go with someone else then!" she continued." Yeah, you should," James said. With that, Alice walked away without turning back to look at him. Lily watched that little scene and she was shocked to see James's reaction. While she was daydreaming, she didn't notice Sarah creep up behind her. "LILY, HELLOOO!! Let's go, we're going to be late for Potions Class," Sara said impatiently.

"Okay, okay, let's go."

-

"Damn! " James cursed when he heard Alice. Without warning, she was all over him acting like she cared about him. In his mind, James was thinking that he would get her back for cheating on him. To be frank, James didn't even like Alice anymore.

He didn't feel the spark with her anymore. She was beginning to get irritating. James wasn't even paying attention to her all he heard her saying was, "Buy blalblahblah dress blah Hogsmeade." Instead of asking her to repeat what she said James didn't bother he just said he was tied up with work when he said that she just complained about something and left. When she was gone Sirius came out." Okay so, I heard about that 'little' chat earlier… and something is telling me that she isn't going to go with a girl," Sirius said bluntly. "Yeah, me too," James replied. "Come on, James! We better get going or we're going to be late." Sirius said pulling him towards their class.

-

Lily and Sarah were among the first people to arrive at the Potions Class. Just as they took their seats, Lily realized that she forgot to take her parchment. "Hey Sarah, I forgot my parchment. I'm going to go back to the Common Room to get it" Lily said getting up. "Yeah, sure. That's what you get for staring at a person like he is gold," she said jokingly."Hahaha very funny Sarah. I will be back," sarcasm dripped from Lily's tongue and then she left. While she was on her way back she heard voices coming from a corridor.

"Oh Frank, I like you too... but I can't just end it with James. He would get really pissed with me," it was Alice in her irritating voice. "But Alice, we can't keep seeing each other like this. I want EVERYONE to know about us!" exclaimed the other voice and it sounded like… exactly like... Frank Longbottom! Lily was shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. That little brat was really cheating on James and Lily caught her! "Anyways, I've figured out a way so you and I can meet each other... You could follow me to Hogsmeade because James doesn't want to go with me. Plus, I thought we could have our little own party... if you know what I mean..."Alice said seductively. Lily was so shocked; she could have been in coma. She let out a gasp. "Who's there?" Frank suddenly asked. Lily realized what she had done. She just ran back as fast as she could to the class.

When Lily reached there, she quickly grabbed Sarah by the hand. "Whoa there missy, where have you been? Been running 10 kilometres?"Sarah asked. "You will not believe what just happened!" Lily said gasping for air. "What? You finally learned to tie your shoelaces?" Sarah teased. "No you nut, it was Alice. I caught her," Lily said, again pausing for more air. "DOING WHAT?!" Sarah shouted, suddenly paying more attention to her. "She- she was with Frank Longbottom… and they were practically making out in the corridor. That little bitch is actually lying to James!"

Words could not express Sarah's expression. "NO FREAKING WAY!!"Sarah was practically at the top of her lungs. Just then, Professor Matthews walked into the half-filled classroom. "Oh, what's 'no freaking way', Miss Richards? Do tell me, I'm very interested as you were shouting very loudly," he questioned her. Sarah could only look down at her feet and answer him. "Umm, nothing Professor. It was nothing. I'm very sorry, I promise it'll never happen again". "You're excused this time miss Richards but next time you are going to come in front and share it with the whole class. Is that clear?" he said again."Crystal," Sarah replied meekly. Just then, Sirius Black and James Potter walked into class. "Do you think he knows Sarah? He can't be that idiotic, can he?" Lily whispered. "I really don't know Lily, I really don't…" Sarah said.

-

After classes ended, everyone rushed to the Great Hall to have their lunch. The hot topic of that time was the Quidditch match that was about to start in about 2 hours. Everyone had their money on Slytherin because Gryffindor had not won the cup in over a decade. Besides, that everyone also knew that Gryffindor's current team were also pretty good but, nobody knew what would happen .They would just have to wait and see.

While everyone else was discussing that, Sarah and Lily seemed to be in their own world. "Hey, Lily? How would you like to go shopping with me after the exams next week?" Sarah asked. "I would love to Sarah, seriously, but I'm so broke even the beggars on the street are richer than me. I spent all my money on buying books. So I guess that you have to take someone else," Lily said, shrugging.

"You're the only person I know who spends all of their money on books. Anyways, don't worry about the money. I am sure my parents would be happy to take you shopping. Besides, it's not like I have any other siblings in my family. Plus, my parents love you! They treat you like their own child," Sarah explained. "Are you positively sure they will be fine with it?" Lily asked again. "YES!! Stop asking me the same question over and over again." Sarah said. That was Lily loved about Sarah even though she was the new kid in school they just clicked together like they were long lost friends. "Oh, and Lily, when I meant shopping, I meant Muggle shopping," Sarah added with a mischievous smile on her face. "By the time I am done with you, you're going to be a WHOLE new person, I guarantee! Just watch and see," she added. Lily didn't even want to ask what she had in store for her but she was excited….she REALLY wanted a whole new look….

-

Just as everybody was about to finish their lunch, James and Alice walked .When Lily saw the both of them, she felt like just going to a corner of a room and hiding her face. She couldn't bear to keep the secret which she had heard .She didn't know how Alice could act so well in front of James…

-

"James baby are you ok? You look weird, is something bothering you?" Alice asked, faking worry. In the back of his mind, James wanted to answer her but he didn't want to make a big scene so he just left it. "No, nothing is wrong. I'm just scared about the game that's all. Who are you going to Hogsmeade with?" He replied her. "Not having butterflies are you?" Alice said, but she tried making him forget about the last question.

"How would you feel, Alice if everyone was counting on you to win?" James snapped back at her. Alice feigned hurt. But that did not bother James at all. Instead he just said "You didn't answer me who are you going with? " Alice was dumbstruck. She didn't know what to do so, she decided to lie to him, "Maybe Francesca or Melissa." "Good I thought you were going alone. Anyways, I have to go I have practise before the game." Alice was leaning in for a kiss but James backed off and just walked away. He couldn't take it anymore. After all, he was just living a lie.

-

Half an hour before the game, all the players were gearing up. Their captain, Danny Woods gave them a little talk. "I know everybody is giving us pressure but take that pressure as a guide to success. Just think about it, if we make it today we will go down in HISTORY, hear? There is no doubt about that but we also get to kick Slytherin's butt." Everyone laughed at that. Then, he got serious again.

"I mean it when I say that you guys are the best team I have ever captained in my life and we've practised really hard. It would be a shame if we just let this go. Believe it or not I really think we can do this. So, who's with me?" he shouted.

The room was quite but then everybody shouted, "WE CAN DO IT!!" Now, they were really on fire. "Okay, you guys lets go out there and KICK SOME SLYTHERIN BUTT!" With that they went out to the player's tunnel. While they waited to go out to the field, they heard the roar of the crowd and they prayed to almighty Merlin that they could do it.

-

3 excruciating hours later the game ended, and a new history was set. Gryffindor actually won. They were down by 100 points till Danny Woods shot the Quaffle through the hoops and James Potter caught the Snitch in the nick of time. They were all proud of themselves. As a reward, Albus Dumbledore allowed them to have a party at their Common Room until late night.

Sirius Black then announced to all Gryffindors.

"PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM, TONIGHT!!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. It's My Party

**It's my Party & I'll do What I want to**

After the match, everybody knew what was going to happen. Obviously there was a PARTY!! The atmosphere was almost chaotic with everyone clapping and

talking it was also crowded with everyone rushing to get back to their dorms to get ready for the party. On the way back to their dorms, Sarah lost Lily in the

crowd. Sarah just walked back carefully trying not to bang into anyone .While she was walking back she banged into somebody. That somebody happened to be

Sirius Black.

"I am really sorry I should have seen where I was going …" Sarah stammered.

She was shocked to see this boy who was almost six feet tall with the most stunning gray eyes she had ever seen. But being the new girl she did not know who

he was.

"No, no I am sorry. Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" he asked her.

"No, I am perfectly fine," Sarah answered, blushing. Before she could ask him his name he was swamped by a group of girls. They were all over him. Sarah knew

he was one of those guys who probably just used every girl he sees. Trying very hard to forget about him, Sarah continued her way back to the dorm. On her

way, she found Lily again. They were discussing what to wear as this party was going to be huge.

The best part was that the party had no curfew. Dumbledore was overjoyed about Gryffindor's win he decided that he would also get some people to buy loads of

butter beer.

* * *

In the boy's dorm, James Potter and Sirius Black sat on their beds .They were discussing about the plan." Ok, Padfoot we have to perfect the plan until it is at the

palm of our hands." James explained. "Ok, let me draw on my palms then. That way then I can understand it and we can go the party," Sirius said stupidly. "Sirius!

What is wrong with you? Can you get a little bit more serious?" James said getting angrier by the second." Fine, Mister Party Pooper. Can't take a joke, can you?"

Sirius said taking out the map." I mean it Sirius even if we have to skip half of the party." James said again. This time Sirius got really mad "Are you kidding me?!

James, I really want to go for the party!" Sirius was begging. "Chill Padfoot, I was just kidding. I love to see you beg," James said with a mischievous smile in his

face. "Thank God for that. Okay, let's get on with this, then. I brought the map you asked for." Sirius said handing over the map to James. "Perfect." James said

with a grin on his face.

* * *

**Half an hour later**

Just as they started packing all of their stuff back Frank Longbottom walked in on them.

"Hey you guys .What's happening? How come you're not out there? Everyone is looking for you" he said. "Oh, uhmm we were just waiting for the shower to be

clear. We want to have a nice long shower all to our selves" Sirius said. At that second James wanted to hide his face in a plastic bag. Sirius's excuse was really

dumb and sounded really wrong." No, Frank what Sirius meant was that I wanted to take a shower after everyone else left." James tried covering up for what

Sirius had said. "Oh ok. Anyways, you guys better be quick or else all of the butterbeers are going to be finished." Frank said before he left. "Ok thanks!" James

said and this time they locked the door. "Dude what is wrong with you! We could have got caught." James said to Sirius. "By who? Frank Longbottom? That guy

won't even know. He is as clueless as my grandmother." Sirius said. "Yeah, you're probably right anyway, but it's wrong with all of those LAME lines of yours?

That's not the Sirius I know." James said looking at him closely. "Is something bothering you Padfoot?" added James.

"Actually, there is something." Sirius said avoiding eye contact with James. "What is it? Oh my god, what did you do this time? Whose owl did you kill now?" James

said getting even more concerned. "No I didn't kill anybody's owl. It's about this girl." He said blushing. "WHAT did you say!! A GIRL! Whoa, Sirius Black has trouble

with girls. This should go in the record books!" James was almost jumping. "What's so special with her?" he asked. "Well, I am guessing she is a new girl because

I never saw her in Hogwarts before and she isn't like any other girls. She was different …_way_ different." He said. "What do you mean by _**way**_different is she a

different race or something?" James said jokingly. "No, not like that she isn't like the girls I date. The girls I date usually date me because I'm popular." Sirius said.

"So you're telling me your acting weird because of _**this**_ girl. What happened to your motto 'Many girls too little time'?" James said sarcastically before heading

towards the bathroom. Sirius sat there blankly. He never had a problem like this before. James was right. He should forget about whoever the girl was. "JAMES!!

Come on already we're missing the party for god sakes!" Sirius yelled. "Getting ready was always the hardest part." He said to himself.

* * *

On their way back to the dorm Lily was talking about the game nonstop, "Did you see the way…" Sarah was busy daydreaming about the guys she bumped into

. Suddenly she felt somebody shaking her. "SARAH hellooooo are you in there?" Lily asked her. "Sorry what?" she answered looking blur. "You were not listening

to me were you?" Lily said. Sarah looked down at her shoes. "Come on Sarah you can tell me what's bothering you." Lily said again.

"Ok, I will tell you but let's get into the room first," she replied. They walked faster until they reached the fat lady in the picture. "Password please" the fat lady

asked. "Cocobanana." They said together. "You may enter."

When the door opened, they could hear everybody talking loudly. Obviously they were excited about the party. This party was really going to be fun because

Dumbledore said there would be no curfew and there would be loads of butterbeer for everyone. "Wow everyone is going crazy!" Lily said shouting. The party

was starting in an hour and everyone was busy getting ready. When they finally reached their room, Lily asked Sarah again. "So what's up with you?"

"Earlier when I lost you I bumped into somebody..." Lily was wondering who was that somebody was. She was hoping it wasn't James. "The problem is that I

don't know his name." Sarah continued. A wave of relief hit Lily. "Whoa, for a second I thought you were talking about James" Lily said. "Are you serious? I am

really sorry if you thought that. But no it's not James."

"Ok then describe him to me I'll try to help you." Lily said. "He has the most gorgeous gray eyes I have seen he is a bout six foot tall and if I'm not mistaken he is

the Seeker for Gryffindor." Sarah said. As soon as Lily heard that the guy Sarah was talking about she just knew it was non other than Sirius Black. "Sarah the guy

you are talking about is Sirius Black. He is James's best friend." Lily decided to tell Sarah the bad part at the end. Sarah listened to Lily carefully when she was

talking. "Lastly, there is something _**really **_important you should know about Sirius." Lily said. "I'm telling this for your own good, Sarah I don't want you to get

hurt, ok?" Lily added. "Ok, what is it Lil?" Sarah said urging her on. "Well, you see the problem with him AND James is that they like to play around with girls. They

think that one girl is NEVER enough for a guy. Both of them have gone out with at least half of the girls in this school." Lily said. "Yeah I kinda got a clue today.

After I bumped into him when I lost you, a bunch of girls swamped over him." Sarah said. "It's ok, Sarah there will be a day when they will get hurt. I know James

is going to freak out if he finds out about Alice and Frank." Lily added. "Yeah I'm sure. Let's just forget about them for a while and just enjoy the party tonight."

After they took their showers they decided to wear some nice clothes. Sarah wore jeans and a black turtle neck top which fitted her body nicely. She wore a pair

of hoop earrings and did her hair in a way that it fell in waves over her shoulders. Lily on the other hand wore a white skirt which hit about mid thigh length and a purple

top. She thought of just tying her hair up when Sarah stopped her. Sarah straightened her hair and it did wonders for Lily she looked really good. The both of

them walked out of the room and left for the party. When they reached there, the music was blaring loudly and everyone was on the dance floor. The both of them

weaved their way through the crowd. Once again Sarah lost Lily. She decided to head to the punch table. As she was pouring her drink somebody whispered in

her ear, "So we meet again." When she turned around she realised she was staring into those beautiful gray eyes. It was none other than Sirius Black. "Yeah,

w-we meet again." She choked.

* * *

**I PROMISE TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER IN 2 DAYS TIME!!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**


	4. Boys Suck

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviews are LOVE!**

**

* * *

******

BOYS SUCK

"Funny seeing you here..." Sirius Black said moving next to Sarah. Sarah was shocked that he even remembered her. "Well, I actually go to school here if you

didn't notice." She said jokingly. He laughed and said, "No, what I meant was that I never seen you around here before." He said rephrasing his question.

"Actually I just got here a month ago maybe you didn't catch me." Sarah said trying to flirt a bit but she knew she was blabbering like a fool. She was distracted

alright. It was impossible not to be. Now he was leaning against the table just staring at her. She blushed at the sight of him. His jet black hair was tousled that it

made her want to run her fingers through it. Her hands almost reached out to do it but she stopped herself from doing it. "So, I'm guessing you're in Gryffindor

right?" he said breaking the silence. "Yeah, I am." She said. "Anyways that was a good game you guys played out there today." She continued. "I'm glad you like

it. We were really proud of ourselves," Sirius said. He continued talking but all Sarah could do was stare at those gray eyes. There was just something about

those eyes. "No wonder all the girls are crazy about him." She muttered to herself.

Those eyes were so gorgeous that anybody could just drown in them. Sarah continued listening to Sirius even though she was not concentrating at all.

Apparently, he was talking about some tactics the team used. In the end, he ended up laughing, so Sarah had no choice but to laugh as well. But she felt like a

nut for not listening to him. She knew she had more self – control over her self. Just then he stood straight up. The first thing she noticed was that he was almost

about five foot ten. Just then the music got faster and everyone started dancing. "So would you like to dance, love?" Sirius asked with a grin on his face. "Yeah,

sure." Sarah said and they went to the dance floor.

-

* * *

"Damn you Sarah!" Lily cussed when she realised she lost Sarah _again_. She was considering getting her a leash and tying her up so that she was always with her.

Now, she felt like a freaking outcast. Everyone around her was talking and chatting and having fun. Just as she was considering going back to her dorm to call it a

night someone tapped her shoulder. When she turned around she saw Severus Snape. Everyone in Hogwarts knew that he had a crush on Lily. The only person

who didn't know about this was Lily herself. "Hey there, Lily." Severus said. "Where is Potter? Out with that little girlfriend of his?" he said with a smirk on his face.

Lily got irritated just as she was forgetting about him he HAD to remind her. "It's really none of my business isn't it, Severus?" Lily said in a flat tone. "Yes… I guess

so." He said. The other thing about Severus was that he envied the Marauders especially James Potter. The obvious reason was because Lily only had her eyes on

him and no one else.

"So do you fancy a walk outside Lily?" he asked again politely this time. Lily thought about it. She knew if she went for this "walk" with him he will get 'ideas' about

the both of them…but the again what had she to lose? It was just a walk isn't it? "Yeah come on… It's getting crowded in here anyways."

-

* * *

Since he was taking so long, Sirius left James to take his time to get ready. When James got out of the toilet, he wasn't surprised that Sirius wasn't there. All he

could hear was the thumping of the music coming from the Common Room. He decided to take his own sweet time. While he was changing, he thought about

some things. Firstly, he was ready to catch Alice and confront her. Secondly, he needed somebody to talk to. He only knew one person that could help him. That

person wasn't Sirius. Sirius was a good friend and all but he was a little self absorbed. "Where the hell are you when I need you Moony?" he whispered to himself.

Remus Lupin was part of the Marauders but he was dealing with his "furry" little problem. James was so tired of all of the bad things that were happening to him. When he was finished, he decided to just pop into the party and then just go and spend some time with him.

Just as he reached the party he heard Alice calling him. "Jamesy, where have you been? I was waiting all night for you," she whined. "I was just getting ready."

He said quietly diverting his gaze away from her. "Wow, you take longer than me." She said and then started laughing out loudly. James seriously did not get the

joke he was so pissed at her that he said "Alice, I'm not in the mood for your silly jokes." He then just walked away. Alice felt like she had been slapped in the

face. She didn't really care anyways. She just turned around and went looking for Frank.

-

* * *

When the song ended Sirius got Sarah a drink. They were sweating so much they might as well have taken a shower in it. Sarah thought this was all a little to

perfect. She knew something was wrong some where but she decided to leave it. She was too happy to even think about anything else. "So, are you going to

Hogsmade tomorrow?" he asked casually. Sarah's mind was racing. "Could he be possibly asking me out?" she wondered. "I'm not sure really. I don't really think

so." She replied. "Oh okay. So do you want to um…" he was struggling to talk. Sarah was praying to God that he was going to ask her out.

Just then, this girl came out of nowhere ands she went over to Sirius and she kissed him. "Don't you dare leave me alone again Sirius!" she yelled at him and

continued kissing him. Clearly he didn't mind her at all. Then it just hit her head Lily had warned her about this. She was petrified. She just turned around and

walked away from the make out fiesta. "How the heck can I be so damn stupid?!" She cussed and just walked away. "Boys firkin suck!" she yelled. Thankfully

nobody heard what she had just said. She then just walked back to the dorm hoping Lily would show up soon.

-

* * *

"So, Lily...you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Severus asked curiously. "No, I'm not." She said curtly. "Oh damn, I thought you would like to go out with me." He

said solemnly. Lily thought it was the right time to tell him about their so called "relationship". "Severus, listen to what I'm about to say to you." She said sternly.

"Anything for you Lily." He said. "There is nothing going on between you and me. Got it? I don't want to hear any rumours going around. If I do I swear to god I'll

hex you." She said without taking her eyes of his. "I don't have any feelings or whatsoever for you. Do you understand me?" she said again. He looked

dumbstruck. "Hello?! Anyone there?" she said snapping her fingers in front of him. He then looked back at her out of no where he just grabbed Lily close to him

and kissed her.

The kiss was not tender at all, it was more of a wet slob touching her lips. Lily pulled back and gave Snape a tight slap. He was shocked alright. Lily was really mad

now. "Severus I don't EVER want to see you again." She said yelling this time some people came out to see what was happening. "You know you love me Lily. It's

just that you can't see it." He said trying to patch things up. "Shut the hell up. I'll hex you right now if you don't stop talking." She said taking out her wand. By this

time almost everyone was there looking at this whole drama. "He will never love you Lily Evans. NEVER!" he shouted. Everyone was probably wondering who the

he was. The started whispering but it got quite again when Lily pointed her wand at him and said "you asked for it." Just as she was about to hex him someone

grabbed her hand. "Let it go Lils he's not worth it. No guy is." Sarah said into her ear. "You disgust me Severus. I really thought you were my friend." She just

turned around and left.

Everyone then just stared at Severus. He wasn't allowed into the party after that. Nobody knew where he went and at that time the news spread around like

wildfire. Everyone was staring at Lily and Sarah. "Looks like we're not lame anymore." Sarah said sighing. Just as they entered the room, Lily saw James. He didn't

waste time at all he was talking to a bunch of girls who were laughing and giggling. "Did I tell you that boys suck, Sarah?" Lily said looking away from James. "No,

you didn't tell me but I do know they suck, big time," she said agreeing.

-

* * *

"Oh God, how much longer do I have to wait?" James said thinking to himself. He really wanted to see how Moony was doing but he got held up by this bunch of

girls who where asking him about the Qidditch match. James knew they just wanted to talk to him hoping he would ask one of them out. All James did was try to

plaster a smile on his face and act charming. Just as, they were about to leave Sirius came in. "Sorry ladies, I have to borrow James for a while." He said and

dragged James away. James felt relieved but now he had to deal with Sirius. "What it is Padfoot?" he asked trying to make him spit it out so he could leave. "We

need to talk. Let's go back to the dorm." He said pulling James back to their room. "There goes the plan." James sighed to himself and followed Sirius back to their

dorm.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Sorry for the really late update. My exams are coming and I have no time at all.**

**I will try my best to post the next chapter as soon as possible and PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me happy XD**

**Anyways, the next chapter will be pretty interesting so watch out for it!**

**And do you think i should bring in a new character? let me know..**

**Saemah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**When Good Things Come to and End**

So the party cleared up after the whole scene between Lily and Snape. Half the population of Hogwarts were actually relieved that somebody had actually stood up to that dirty old weasel. Meanwhile James had some serious issues with Sirius.

"What is it now Padfoot?" James asked obviously irritated by his overly eager mood.

"Well, I thought we should give lil' old Moony a visit. Whaddya' think?" he said cheerfully.

In an instant James mood was back to normal again. Just like the old days when he was in a bad mood Sirius would "read his mind" and make those problems vanish.

James grinned and said "Yeah, I was just thinking of the same thing."

They quietly walked past Filch and Mrs. Norris as usual. Somehow Mrs. Norris knew the both of them were under James's Invisibility cloak. Soon, they made their way to the Weeping Willow and greeted their friend.

* * *

The next morning was a blunder. Everyone was getting ready for the outing to Hogsmeade. Most of them still couldn't resist talking about the whole scene between Lily and Snape.

"Oh God, Sarah they're staring at us." Lily said scanning the crowd and noticed that most of them were whispering and pointing at her.

"Look at the Brightside. Your famous now." She said poking me.

"Yeah there's that too." I said murmuring to myself.

While everyone was getting ready for the trip, James sat on the edge of his bed, thinking of the plan he and Sirius had devised.

"Padfoot! Come on already. We're gonna miss the wagon to Hogsmeade." James said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. Hold your pants up. Sheesh, you nervous man?" Sirius came out of the bathroom. It was obvious the both of them did not get any rest, looking at their rings around their eyes.

"No, I'm fine." James said.

They then walked out of their dorm and headed for the wagons. James prayed to God that his plan would work, cause he was as nervous as hell.

* * *

Alice's voice was just irritating everyone in the wagon she was riding in.

"James baby, when we reach Hogsmeade, I was thinking maybe we could go to Biffany's and Bo, to see some jewellery. I was thinking, maybe you could get me a …." James just tolerated her nonsense.

When they finally reached there Alice made an excuse which was clearly a dumb one to leave him.

"James I'm going to go and meet Samantha near the ummm..The Three Broomsticks." She lied through her nose.

Everyone knew that Samantha was with Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing.

"Yeah sure, Alice. Go ahead." James said.

As soon as she left, Sirius and him went on to carry out the plan.

* * *

Sarah and Lily did some brief shopping for the holidays, and decided to go for a drink at Hogs Head. They sat near the counter where they could enjoy the "view" as Sarah put it. Just as they were enjoying their butter beers James and Sirius walked in.

"The view just got A LOT more better." Sarah said smiling.

"She's heading to Hogs Head." Sirius said informing James as soon as Alice left.

"Good, then lets' get this show started shall we?" James said heading towards the pub.

They waited half and hour before heading to wards the pub to avoid making contact with Alice.

As they walked in, Sirius spotted the girl he met at the party sitting next to her friend. He really wanted to wave at her, but he knew he had to finish this matter of first. He ignored her and moved to the back of the room.

* * *

"Whoa, rude much?" Sarah said to Lily .

"I'm sure he has a reason he didn't say hi to you.." Lily said reassuringly.

"Like it matters anyways. We're not together or anything." Sarah said sulking.

Just then, the pub turned really quiet and everyone was listening to Alice shouting at James.

* * *

"You ready mate?" Sirius said quietly. James shook his head

With that Sirius put on a silencing spell which made the whole bar quiet.

James then walked to the booth where Alice and Frank were making out.

"You never really did make out with me in a pub before didn't you Alice?" James said as he confronted her.

Alice stopped kissing Frank and just stared at James.

"I..uhh what?!!No It's not what it seems.!!" Alice started shouting.

"I knew Sirius wouldn't lie to me ever. When he told me he saw you two in the alley way, I knew it wasn't true. Now I guess, the shit just flew back to my face." James said calmly.

"Can we try to think this over, James?" Alice begged.

"Are you kidding me? Hell no Alice!!" James said and started walking towards the main entrance. Alice still didn't know that there was a silencing spell.

"I BEG YOU JAMES PLEASE." Just as James came out to where everyone was intensely listening , Alice revealed her self to everyone. She closed her face and started to cry. "You shouldn't be crying Alice, It should be the other way around." James said quietly. Alice ran out of the pub with Frank following her. For a moment the pub was so silent even a pin could be heard falling down to the ground.

The next second everyone continued doing their own thing. James and Sirius sat down next to Lily and Sarah.

"How good things come to an end do they?" Sirius said and bought them all a round of butter beers.

**A/N :**

**Finally the next chapter James and Lily will be intro-ed to each other.**

**Reviews would be nice…. :D**


End file.
